Their Welcome Home
by Imagine Believe Achieve
Summary: He just came home from overseas. She's seven months pregnant and in a coma from an accident. While still in the coma, she gives birth to their first baby. This is their story. One-shot.


**I've had this story in my head for the past few weeks, and I have finnaly been able to write it down. Please review, and let me know what you think. (I'lm not sure if I wrote the birth part correctly, but I did my best.)**

Their Welcome Home

"Max he said he was going to call." Nudge tells the impatient mother-to-be who is pacing in front of the window, wringing her hands together, and glancing at the phone.

"He said that he would call back by tonight. It's almost midnight and he still hasn't called." Max sobs.

Valencia Martinez, Max's mother is by her daughter's side to comfort her. Valencia pulls Max into a hug from the side. She leads the mother by six months to the couch and helps her calm down. After a few minutes Max is able to calm down and Iggy gives Max a glass of water.

"Mom what if he is..." Max asks with tears running down her cheeks.

"No Max he is still alive. I know this." Val says, cutting the mother off.

The baby inside Max squirms slightly and gently kicks her stomach as if to send his or her own form of comfort.

"He's already missed so much of our first baby." Small tears fall down the cheeks and land, darkening the jeans where they land.

"I know baby. How about you go for a walk? Fang might have called by the time you get back." Val whispers.

Max nods her head and she heads upstairs to the bedroom she shares with Fang. Going to the closet, Max grabs the hoodie her husband last wore before he left for the army. She pulls the bigger hoodie over her smaller body and she heads out of the room. She pulls the hood over her head and can smell the familiar scent of her husband.

Walking out of the house, she heads to the park where the couple got engaged. Tucking her hands into the pocket of the hoodie, her fingers gently hitting her stomach. Again the baby inside her gently kicks her hand.

"I know baby. I miss Daddy too."

She can see the entrance of the park, but she never makes it. As she crosses the street, a car comes speeding across the intersection, knocking Max onto the hood of the car. The driver slams onto the breaks, which knocks Max onto the ground. Afterwards, the car speeds off, running over Max. People are screaming at the sight, and a few people call for an ambulance as others try to wake Max who is now unresponsive. Almost ten minutes go by until the paramedics show up. One paramedic starts to examine the unborn child the best she could, as the others start to tend to Max.

"Mom's heartbeat is slow. We need to get her to the hospital. She could fall into a coma." The lead paramedic, a woman says.

"Let's move her. On my count. One... Two... Three..." Max is lifted onto the stretcher and an oxygen mask is placed over her nose and mouth. She is transferred into the ambulance and at the same time, her phone fell out of the pocket. A paramedic grabsd the phone and presses the unlock button. On the screen, is a picture of a man with black hair, holding a sign that says LOVE YOU FOREVER MAX.

"Mom's name is Max. She has a phone on her. We'll call the most recent contact when we get to the hospital."

The ambulance pulls up to the hospital and Max is transfered from paramedics to nurses.

"Mom's name is Max. She is about six maybe seven months pregnant. Victim of a hit and run. Witness say that she landed on her side, and hasn't opened her eyes. Her heart beat is slow, we need to keep an eye on her. There is a chance that she could slip into a coma." The paramedic relays to the nurses.

The doctors put a tube that leads down into Max's throat that helps her breathe as a nurse takes the phone from the other paramedic.

"See if a police officer can use her phone to call her family." The doctor, Jennifer Taylor says as she continues to examine Max.

A nurse nods her head and makes a call to the police.

Dinner has just ended and Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and Ella are sitting in front of the T.V. Valencia is in the kitchen cleaning up from dinner. The phone ringing stop all conversations within the Martinez household and Valencia dries her hands on a towel before answering the phone.

"Hello?"

"Val its me Fang."

"Fang?"

"It's me listen my tour ended early, so I will be at the airport in about two hours."

"Fang that's amazing. We'll meet you there. Do you know what gate you'll be at?"

"I think three."

"okay, we'll see you then."

The two of them hang up the phone and Fang calls Max on her cell phone to tell her the news.

"Hi this is Max, sorry I couldn't get to the phone right nose, but please leave a message after the beep." Her voicemail plays.

"Max babe, its me. I'm coming home. I'll be home in about two hours. I can't wait to see you and our baby, even though your still pregnant. I love you so much."

Fang hangs up the phone with tears in his eyes. He looks back through his phone with all the pictures of his wife. He has a few of her sleeping, one with her hands on her still flat stomach at the time, and the ones with her laying on the bed, her eyes are closed and the sun is starting to set. The orange color that is coming through the window makes her glow. The next one is taken by someone in the house after Fang had fallen asleep next to her. The last picture he comes across is the picture of Max a few minutes after she has woken up from a nap, the sun is setting and there is a golden color behind her.

I'm coming home baby. Fang thinks. I get to see the birht of my first child.

Within the two hours, Fang is looking for either his wife, or mother in law. He suddenly spots the familiar sound of two boys talking in code about making a bomb. Meaning only two people.

Gazzy and Iggy.

Dropping his bags and catches the little girl that has throw herself at him.

"Fang I missed you so much!" Angel cries.

Fang pulls Angel closer and soon the two of them are crying. After saying hello to everyone, Fang finally notices that someone is missing.

"Where's Max?" He asks nobody in general.

"We don't know." Iggy says.

A panicked look is clear on Fang's face.

"I sent her for a walk when she was waiting for you to call. I think she might have fallen asleep at the park. I can drive by and we can see if she is there." Val says calming down Fang.

Nudge heads over and grabs Fang's bags that he dropped. Val leads Fang to the car and once everyone is buckled in the car, she drives to the park. As soon as the car comes to a stop, Fang flies out of the car and goes to the bench where he proposed. His hopes are high that she's on the bench resting her eyes, but when he gets there, she is no where to be seen. The vibration of his phone pullsz his attention from the park bench where their new lives started together.

"Hello?"

"Is this Fang?"

"Yes. Who is this?"

"This is Officer Grant Ward. Your wife was brought to the hospital earlier this morning. A nurse gave us who we believe is your wife, Max's phone. We were able to get into her phone and you are the most recently called number."

"Oh my God. Is she okay?"

"I'm sorry sir, but that is something I don't know."

"Thank you." Fang says with a weakened voice.

At this point Val and the rest of the flock, and Ella are standing around Fang, hearing the one side of the conversation.

"Come on, we'll get to the hospital and look for her." Gazzy whispers.

"The baby, it might have been the baby." Fang whispers.

"No Fang she would have either called us or had the hospital call us." Val says as the group heads toward the car to go to the hospital.

The dark haired nurse finishes her examination of Max, including to see if the mother has gone into labor, befor she goes to infor the doctor. Closing her eyes, and putting her hand up to her mouth, she takes a deep breath. At this moment, the doctor walks in and finds the nurse close to tears.

"Hannah? Is everything okay?"

"Doctor, she's slipped into a coma. And the baby is starting to show signs of being in distress."

"Has her family been contacted?" Dr. Taylor asks.

"Yes, her husband is on his way. The police officer just got off the phone with the husband."

A second nurse pops her head in the room. "The family is here. Send them in or just the husband for now?"

"I want to talk to them first."

The doctor follows and spots a man in a military uniform. Taking a deep breath, the doctor walks towards the man.

"Sir, are you Fang? Max's husband?" Dr. Taylor asks.

"Yes. Please let me see her." The panic is clear in his voice.

"Sir, I need to tell you about her condition first. When your wife was brought into the hospital a few hours ago, she was unconscious, but a few minutes ago, she slipped into a coma. The stress on her body of trying to wake up, was too much, and right now, the baby is showing signs of being in distress. Were working on trying to calm down the baby, so she carry as close as she can to full term."

Dr. Taylor looks at Fang as he learns about his wife's status. Fang closes his eyes and when he opens them again, tears are ready to fall. He starts to play with his wedding ring.

"I can take two people back to her room. Everyone else will have to stay in the waiting room." She adds softly after looking at the faces of the now mother who is in a coma.

Fang is one of the first of the two people to step up. "I wanna see her. Please let me see her." He begs.

"She's in room 419. Go on in."

Fang runs in and is stopped by what he sees. His wife is connected to a respirator, her right hand is resting on her stomach, protecting the unborn baby that is growing inside her. There are bruises all over her body and her left hand is wrapped in an ACE Wrap. He slowly walks to her side of the bed and kisses her forehead.

"I'm here babe. Max I'm here. I home." Fang whispers. He puts his hand on the bump and the other start to brush his wife's hair away from her face. At this moment, the doctor walks in and watches the husband hold back his emotions.

"What happened?" Fang asks without looking up from his wife.

"It was a hit and run. People said that she landed on her side, but we do want to keep a close eye on both mother and child." Dr. Taylor says placing her hand on Fang's shoulder.

"Will she be in the coma for when she delivers the baby?"

"Yes. Most likely. She has about two months left so there is a high chance that she will go into labor while in the coma."

"What about a c-section?"

"There is a higher chance that there will be complications after the birth if we do a c-section. If she does go into labor, we'll have her deliver naturally."

Fang closes his eyes and soon he falls asleep by his wife's side, feeling every movement that his child makes.

Six weeks. Her eyes haven't been open for six weeks. He's been home for six weeks, but he hasn't been home. Room 419 has become his home. Every day the nurses and Dr. Taylor checks to see if Max has gone into labor, but so far, she hasn't.

"I think we would be sitting on the couch, feeling this little one move." Right as Fang says that, the baby inside Max squirms. "You know we still need to think of some names. I was going to talk to you about names before I had to leave."

The room is dead silent except the sound of the heart monitor watching the heart beats of both mother and child. the door opens and Val walks in with Ella behind her.

"Fang how is Max doing?" Ella asks.

"No progress. She is still in the coma and..."

"Fang..." Val interrupts. "I think she's started labor."

Val points to the puddle of liquid that is forming between Max's legs. Ella runs out of the room in search of a doctor and Fang and Val are by Max's bedside. Fang has his hand on Max's stomach and he can feel her stomach tighten with a contraction. He runs his fingers through Max's hair with his hand still on her stomach. Val is looking at the machines that are watching the baby.

"She's definitely in labor. She just had her first contraction. It will be a while before her next one."

Almost ten minutes pass and Ella finally returns with the doctor. The doctor checks Max and determines that she is in labor.

"Is she going go be in any pain?" Fang asks, his hand never leaving Max's stomach.

"Since she is in a coma, no, however if she was awake she would feel the baby coming. I will have a nurse in here and she will monitor Max. When Max in almost ready to deliver, the nurse will call me and I will be the one to deliver the baby."

"Do you think she might wake up after the baby is born?" Ella asks.

"There is a chance."

"Its another contraction." Fang tells everyone in the room.

The doctor inserts a needle to the IV line that feeds into Max's hand. He then brings stirrups to the bed and lifts Max's legs so that he can check her dilation. After a few minutes the doctor is able to determine the number.

"She's about two centimeters. She's progressing nicely, but we might have to use medicine to help her progress if the baby shows signs of distress."

"What did you give her before you examined her?" Fang asks.

"It was a muscle relaxer, her muscles are tight so if I were to try to get her legs in position without the medicine, it would have been difficult." Dr. Taylor says. "I think it would be best to let her labor on her own and well come back in about an hour to check on mom, and if she has progressed as much as we want her to, we won't use any medicine."

A few hours pass and Fang finally falls asleep with his head resting on Max's bed.

"Do you think he has slept at all since he has been here?" Ella asks her mom.

"No. The nurses told me that when they would come in to check Max to make sure that she didn't go into labor, Fang was always awake."

The two Martinez women end up falling asleep only to awake to shouting.

"Mom is completely dialated and has started pushing. We need to get NICU staff prepared for this baby." A nurse shouts.

"What's going on?" Ella asks as Val wakes Fang who still hasn't woken.

"Max has finished dilating faster than we thought. The baby's head is almost coming out."

At this moment, a few nurses come in and start to examine Max. The nurses nod at the doctor and the same medicine that the doctor injected the medicine into the IV line. Max's legs are placed into the stirrups and Fang takes a look. He can see her entrance starting to stretch to accommodate the dark head of hair that is slowly making its way out.

Val pulls a video camera from her purse to record the birth of her first grandchild. The minutes go by and soon the crown of the head is out.

"Mom is tearing, I need a scalpel." Dr. Taylor shouts.

"Our baby is coming Max." Fang whispers.

Almost twenty minutes pass before the rest of the head is delivered. Fang can see Max's stomach go down slightly and her breathing stops for a few seconds.

"She's trying to push." The doctor says after Fang points it out. "Is a mother's instinct."

An hour passes before alarms start going off. "We need the baby out. Mom's oxygen intake is dropping. Hannah press down on her stomach."

Hannah does what the doctor asks her and a few minutes pass when the baby finally slides out of Max. A few beads of sweat are on Max's foreheads and Fang wipes them off. The sudden cry from his newborn causes Fang to change his attention from his wife to his child.

"Congratulations. Its a girl!" Dr. Taylor says handing the bed of blankets with a tiny pink hand is curled into a fist.

Fang cradles the bundle to his chest and kisses the tiny forehead.

"Do you have a name picked out for your daughter?" A nurse asks.

"No. I want to talk to Max about it."

"Alright. I think it would be best to wait a few weeks, and if she doesn't wake up, we'll have you pick a name."

The doctor helps Max deliver the after birth and the nurses start to clear out the room. Fang places the baby on Max's chest and puts one of the now sleeping baby's hand on Max's face.

"Our baby is here Max. You just need to wake up."

Almost a week since the birth of his daughter passes when he feels it for the first time.

His wife's finger twitching.

Placing the baby in the crib,he sits on the edge of his wife's bed. Her fingers twitch again and that's when Fang pushes the button for a nurse. Hannah comes into the room and starts to examine Max.

"She's waking up. You're getting your wife back." Hannah says with a smile.

Hannah gets ready to change the oxygen sources as Max's eyes start fluttering. Fang grabs her hand and starts to coax his wife to wake up. After a few minutes Max's eyes finally open. Her hands fly to the respirator, but Fang stops them. Hannah quickly pulls the respirator out and puts a small cup in Fangs hand. He puts the cup to his wife's lips and let's her take a few sips of the water. Fang sits on the chair next to Max's bed as Hannah starts to examine Max.

"Just from my examination, Max is fine, but she will be a little drowsy. If she sleeps, let her. I will send the doctor in to do a full exam."

"Thank you." Fang says softly as Max starts to look around the room. Hannah nods her head and walks out of the room.

"F- ang?" Max whispers.

At the sound of his name, he sits on the edge of the bed and takes her hand. He can see tears starting to form in her eyes and they fall down her cheeks. The sight of her husband for the first time in eight months sends her into tears. Fang pulls her into a a hug and let's her cry.

"Are you really here?" She whispers into his shoulder.

"I'm here baby. I'm home."

The two pull away and at that moment Dr. Taylor walks in. She asks Max a bunch of questions and considered her ready to go home in a few days.

"Where's my baby?" Max asks before the doctor can leave the room, her hand is on her stomach.

At that moment, the week old baby girl starts to cry from her crib. Fang is instantly by the infants side and cradles her.

"Fang... Is that our baby?"

"Yeah. Its a little girl. She's a week old."

"I'll have a nurse come in and check on you in a few hours, but for right now, I'll leave the three of you alone." Dr. Taylor says.

The doctor walks out of the room, and Fang walks to the bed with the baby in his arms. He holds the baby with one arm and takes Max's left hand. He places it on the baby girls small head and the crying stops.

"Max, this is out daughter. She has been waiting for you to wake up for a week.".

Max hold out her arms with tears falling down her cheeks. Fang places the little girl in her mothers arms for the first time. As Max brings the little girl closer to her body, as Fang cuddles his wife and daughter for the first time.

"What is her name?" Max asks after she ooks over the baby which is now feeding.

"I was going to wait for you to wake." He mutters against her ear.

After two weeks of being in the hospital after their daughter was born, and one week after Max woke up, the new family of three is able to go home. The three are currently in the back of Val's car on their way to their house. Their daughter, Samantha Hailey Ride is fast asleep in her car seat with her finger wrapped around Max's finger.

"She's a strong little girl." Max says.

"Well she's going to be just like her mother."

Samantha stirs right as they pull into the driveway. Her small mouth opens into a yawn and she falls back asleep in a few minutes. Fang rushes to get out of the car and opens the door to help Max out of the car. Holding onto their daughter with one hand, Max grabs the outreached hand of her husband.

"You ready?" Fang whispers as the family of three head to the front door.

"Yeah. I just wanna sleep in my own bed."

Val opens the door and inside, is the entire flock, with a banner saying

Welcome Home Ride Family!

"Max!" Angel shouts.

Angel throws herself at Max, causing the new mom to lose her balance. Fang catches his wife before she falls.

"Angel you need to be careful, you don't want Max to drop her baby." Valencia says in Angel's ear.

Fang leads his wife to the couch where Max places Samantha on a couch cushion. Everyone crowds around Samantha and Fang sits next to his wife.

Max leans her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes. Fang kisses her temple and feels her body become heavy.

"How about you take her up to your room and both of you get some sleep." Val says.

Fang nods and picks up his wife. He carries her to their room, once there, he places her on the bed, and covers her with a few blankets that are in the closet. Putting himself next to his wife, he falls asleep in the bed where their own daughter was concived.

It's been almost five hours since the Ride family has been home, and the new parents are fast asleep in thier bedroom.

Val walks up to the bedroom and finds Fang with his one arm wraped around Max's waist, and the other over her shoulders. Max's head in burried into his shoulder. Val gently opens the door even more and slips in. She walks over to the crib Max had bought and places the sleeping Samantha on the mattress.

Val whispers one the to the sleeping family before she heads to bed herself.

"Welcome home."


End file.
